


Reincarnated and Trouble

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Combeferre's sister - Freeform, Enjolras' sister - Freeform, F/M, Multi, joly's sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When the Amis die they have people waiting for them back home. Their wives or fiances. When they die the women are left alone. But something else happens. The Amis are dropped into the modern time when they are reincarnated and so are their loves. But something is quite different. The women are very unhappy to see them because in the modern time their reincarnated selves chose traveling and helping others over the women they loved, some of whom were expecting. Let's see what happens as the Amis try to fix the things in this time that they couldn't in their own time.





	1. Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis die and are reborn. Trouble will begin in the new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Enjolras pov_  
It was very early in the morning and I knew I would have to leave soon for the barricade. But right now I was content to watch my expecting wife sleep soundly.

Viollette Stella and I had grown up together always side by side. Especially considering her brother, Adrian Combeferre, was my best friend. 

Just then Vi stirred and opened her eyes.   
"Julian?"   
"Hey. Go back to sleep." She looked outside.   
"It's still dark outside."   
"I know. But I have to go soon."   
"Julian. Stay please." I sighed and then kissed her forehead leaving my lips there for a bit. I backed up and stroked her cheek.   
"I promise I will be back my beautiful flower. And our daughter is going to grow up to be a amazing woman just like her mother." Vi smiled and stroked my cheek.   
"I love you Julian."   
"And I love you Viollette." I kissed her softly then got up and left. Before I left my wife spoke one last time to me.   
"Julian." I turned to her.   
"Promise me that you will watch over Adrian in my place." I smiled and nodded my head.  
"Of course. We'll be back. Trust me sweet flower." Viollette smiled and nodded.   
"Go. I know you are needed." I smiled and gave her one last kiss before leaving. 

 **Time skip to the fall of the barricade**  
I watched in shock as the barricade began falling. We had failed. The people had not risen and we would die. Those of us left retreated to the cafe. Adrian came up next to me.   
"Julian. You should go. Vi needs you at home." I shook my head.   
"No. I will stay here till the end." He was about to argue when a cannon blasted through the wall. We were knocked down. When I looked up I saw Adrian dead as were the others. I groaned in pain and got up. I made it to the top floor before the soldiers came up. I gave them a defiant look. Just before I was shot Grantaire came up and stood beside me. We were both shot multiple times and my last thought was how I would never meet my child. I had failed my friends and my wife. I only hoped that Viollette would be alright and move on. She needed to for our daughter. 

 _Viollette pov_  
I was pacing nervously by the window. It had been a few days since Julian left and I was scared. While I was pacing I suddenly heard a voice speak.   
"Lette. You should relax." I sighed and gave my sister-in-law a look.  
"I will relax Marie when they are back safe and sound." She chuckled.   
"Don't fret too much. Think of the child you carry." I sighed knowing she was right. The other women were with us. We were all connected through friendship. Through our husbands/fiances. Just then we heard noises. Marie and I went out to see people going crazy in the streets. Marie stopped a man passing.   
"What is going on?"   
"The barricades have all fallen. The people were killed."  
"All of them?" I asked with a gasp. The man nodded.   
"I heard that one of the barricades held students. Poor boys to be killed so young." He left shortly after that. Marie and I went inside. I sank down on the floor and sobbed. Sophie, Coufeyrac's girl, bent down next to me and held me close. My brother. My husband. All those boys who had become my friends. Gone. Dead. 

A few days later we went in secret to where the barricade had been. When we got there the bodies were still there. I found Adrian first. He was on the floor with Feuilly, Coufeyrac, and Bahorel. I sank down and brushed my brother's hair from his face.   
"How could you be so stupid Adrian? How could you do this?" I whispered to my brother who I would never speak to again. Just then Marie spoke.   
"Lette! We found Enjolras." I stood up and went up the stairs. I saw my husband lying dead on the floor from multiple gunshot wounds. I sank down and sobbed. I let the tears fall onto his dead face. Our child would never know her father. I was alone in this world without my brother or husband. The two men who meant more to me then the world itself. Marie had sunk down and was holding me tightly. I leaned down and kissed my husband for the last time. 

A few days later I had my child. It was a daughter who I chose to name Nicolette Renee Enjolras. Her first name meant victor of the people while her second name meant reborn. 

 _Enjolras pov_  
I watched in a ghost form as the women came and found our bodies. It broke my heart to watch Vi sobbing over my dead body.   
"Julian." I glanced at Adrian then looked away back towards my wife and his sister.   
"We failed her. I promised her I would be back. That we both would." Adrian sighed and smiled.  
"We didn't fail her. She knew the danger just as much as we did." I went over and moved my hand to touch Vi's cheek. It passed through her however. I sighed and wished that I could start over. That I could be there for her. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation and then a bright light appeared. Suddenly all of us fell through a hole that appeared. What was going on? 

When I woke up I found myself in a very odd room. I was in odd clothes also. Next to me were the other Amis but they were dressed just as oddly as I was. I stood up and looked around to find a photograph of myself and Viollette, who was dressed oddly. We were both smiling and holding hands. Then there was a picture of the two of us again. This time Viollette was in a bed holding a small baby girl and I was next to her. Just then I heard a strange ringing noise. I looked to see a odd device lighting up. I picked it up to see Viollette's name appearing on the window of the device. I hit a button and put it to my ear. 

"Nice to know you can actually pick up for once."   
"Vi?"  
"For god's sake Julian Enjolras! Of course it's me. Now would you at least keep your promise to your daughter and not disappoint her like you disappointed me? Nikki is waiting for you to come pick her up. Now hurry up."

The device cut off and I stood there shocked. Suddenly everything came rushing to me. Who I was in the time. Everything I had done. Oh no. Not good. I had chosen everything over Vi again except this time it had backfired and she had gotten furious with not just me but Adrian also. We were separated from each other but not divorced. Just then the others woke up. It took them a second before they all remembered what the us of this time had done. We had all chosen our lives and traveling over the women we loved. When Adrian gathered his senses the two of us went to pick up my daughter who would be spending the week with me. This was going to be interesting. 

 _Viollette pov_  
I was growing impatient. As always Julian was late and Nikki was worried that he wasn't coming.   
"Mama. Does papa love me?" I bent down to my daughter. She looked so much like her father and I with her blond hair that had natural light brown highlights and her piercing blue eyes.   
"Of course he loves you baby. He's just running late."    
"But he's always running late." Just then I heard a car pull up.   
"Go get your stuff. Your father is here." Nikki nodded and ran to her room. I stood up and waited for Julian. I saw Adrian was with him. Joy. I opened the door for them.   
"Took you long enough."   
"Vi....."  
"Don't start. You don't get to do that anymore Julian. It's one thing you disappointed me but the least you could do is not disappoint your daughter. She already thinks you don't love her because you're always late."   
"I'm sorry. We fell asleep." I rolled my eyes.   
"Whatever." Just then Nikki came down.   
"Papa! Uncle Ferre!!" Julian smiled.   
"Hello little warrior."   
"Papa!!!!!" Nikki said giggling. I smiled at my daughter. Adrian looked at me.   
"How have you been sister?"   
"Fine Adrian. Just fine." He seemed upset that I was being so cold but I ignored it. I bent down to my daughter.   
"Okay. I'll see you in a week. Deal?"   
"Do I have to leave?" I smiled and brushed her hair from her cheek."  
"You are going to have so much fun with your father and uncles and before you know it a week will go by because you are having so much fun. And I think your cousins will be there also." She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my it.   
"I'll miss you mama."   
"I'll miss you my little angel. But you're going to have a great time. Now get going. Your father and uncle have to pick up your cousins Ava and Luke from your Aunt Marie's." Nikki nodded and hugged me tightly. I hugged her and kissed her head. I watched my daughter go with my ex and my brother. I would miss her a lot but it was good for her to spend time with her father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Trying to Fix a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and the rest of the Amis begin to try and mend things with the women they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Enjolras pov_  
Four weeks had passed since we were dropped into this time and I was trying very hard to convince Vi to let me have another chance. Of course she only remembered this life so it made it worse. 

Today I was going once again to pick up my daughter. Adrian was with me because he wanted to talk to his sister. 

When we made it to the house Nikki came running out. She tackled me in a hug.   
"Daddy!!!"   
"Hello little warrior." She giggled and kissed my cheek.   
"Where is your mother sweetie?"   
"Inside. She's working on her computer. Aunt Marie is here to, helping her." I nodded and went to the door with Adrian. Ava and Luke came running out and tackled Adrian in a hug.   
"Papa!" Adrian chuckled and patted their heads. Nikki grabbed my hand and tugged.  
"Come on." I let her lead me to her mother's office. 

I saw Vi working on the computer with Marie right next to her. Vi was in sweatpants and a tank top. She had her hair up in a messy bun. She looked up the minute I entered.   
"You're here."   
"Yeah." Vi sighed then looked at Marie. Marie stood up and went over to my daughter.   
"Nikki. Let's go get your stuff. Give your mom and dad a chance to talk. Okay?" Nikki nodded and left with Marie in tow. Vi leaned back and sighed.   
"Why do you want to get back together with me? It clearly didn't work out the first time." I went over.   
"Vi. I know I made stupid mistakes and I am sorry but I love you. I just want a second chance."   
"Except this wouldn't be a second chance. I've given you plenty of chances. And there is Nikki to consider. What if we get her hopes up and things don't work out?"   
"Then it happens. But we should try again for her. Not just her but also for us. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you feel nothing for me anymore?" She looked away.   
"Julian. It won't work. We weren't made to be together."   
"You don't believe that and I know it. You can't lie to me little flower." She froze at those words then looked at me.   
"Julian......"   
"Please Vi. One date and if it goes badly we drop it." She sighed.   
"Fine. One date and that's it."   
"Thank you." I went to the door.   
"Vi. You should really talk to Adrian. He really misses you." She sighed and whispered.   
"I know." I went downstairs. 

I stopped at the door to my daughter's bedroom and watched her for a minute. She saw me and squealed in excitement. She ran over to me and pulled me over.  
"Papa!" I smiled and petted her hair then I helped her pack. 

 _Viollette pov_  
I watched from the doorway as my ex and our daughter had fun. I smiled softly watching them then I shook my head. I wanted to trust Julian more than anything and let him in but I was scared about getting hurt again. Just then a voice spoke up.    
"They look happy." I looked to see Adrian watching me. I looked back.   
"They do." Adrian walked up.   
"Vi. I'm sorry." I sighed and looked at him.   
"You are an idiot."   
"I know." I chuckled and let a small smile come to my lips. Adrian smiled back.   
"I missed you sis."   
"Missed you to brother. Doesn't mean I forgive you yet but I did miss you." Adrian smiled softly.   
"I want to earn your trust back Vi. I know I screwed up but I hope I can make it up to you."   
"Maybe." Adrian smiled softly then grabbed my hand.   
"I am so sorry sis." I squeezed his hand.   
"I know." I continued to watch Julian. 

 **A few weeks later**  
I was pacing my room nervously. What was I thinking? I had agreed to a date with my ex who I still had strong feelings for. 

I sighed and got ready for the date. Adrian had agreed to watch Nikki for me. 

Once I was dressed in a light blue dress I went down. Adrian smiled when he saw me.   
"You look very pretty sister." I smiled and spoke.   
"Thank you Adrian. For everything."   
"Of course." Just the the doorbell rang. I went and opened it. Julian was on the other side looking as nice as ever.   
"Hey."   
"Hey." I opened the door to let him in. Nikki ran out and hugged Adrian.   
"Daddy!"   
"Hey princess." Nikki spoke.   
"Daddy. Are you and mommy going on a date?"   
"We're just going to hang out. But your uncle is going to watch you for the night? Okay?"   
"Okay." Nikki ran into the bathroom to wash up for dinner. This was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
